Ca me fait du bien
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Songfic. Emmanuel Moire, ca me fait du bien. Un homme attend le retour d'une personne qui lui est chère. Cadeau pour ma lwella


**Titre :** Ca me fait du bien

**Auteur :** Tahitian-shaman

**Source :** Emmanuel Moire et Gundam Wing

**Genre :** OS, UA, romance

**Disclaimers :** « Ca me fait du bien » est une chanson d'Emmanuel Moire et Gundam Wing appartient à ses auteurs.

**Résumé :** Un homme attend le retour de la personne qu'il aime.

**Note :** J'ai été en grave panne d'inspiration alors désolée je n'ai réussi à faire que cet OS, c'est déjà pas mal selon moi XD

L'ironie du sort est que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour un couple qui ne m'a jamais inspiré jusqu'ici...

Petit cadeau pour ma beta, Lwella de mon cœur

_**En gras et italique : le texte de la chanson**_

En standard : le texte made in moi

Note de Lwella-bêta: C'est un vrai plaisir d'apprendre que tu t'es remise à écrire. Tu devrais en écrire beaucoup plus souvent des petits OS aussi poétiques et qui savent faire vibrer notre corde sensible... Et merci pour le petit couple. D'habitude, il m'est plutôt réservé ce couple mais là, c'est un vrai plaisir de te le prêter ! Gros bisous à ma Sham-sham girl! Et encore merci pour le cadeau!

**-.Ca me fait du bien.-**

_**J'ai posté ma lettre, **_

_**C'était ma dernière chose à faire**_

C'est une courte lettre.

Je n'avais pas mis plus de dix minutes pour l'écrire

Vraiment courte

Je ne sais pas...

Pas d'inspiration peut être.

Ou l'envie ? Qui sait ?

A force qu'y a-t-il à dire que je n'ai déjà dit ?

J'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à dire

Sans omettre le moindre mot

En pensant chacune de leur signification.

Mine de rien.

Même si elle est courte cette lettre.

J'ai pris soin de la faire en dernière.

J'aurai voulu prendre mon temps

Ecrire plus de choses

Dire ce que je pense

Mais je l'ai déjà fait

Tout ça...

En y réfléchissant.

Assis devant ma feuille blanche

Je n'avais rien à dire

Rien d'important.

Rien qui mérite que je m'y attarde.

_**Descendu dans la rue, **_

En y repensant.

Même la rue par laquelle je passe tous les matins.

Ne m'inspire pas.

Pour une prochaine lettre, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Il ne se passe rien.

Presque statique.

Stagnante.

C'est ça une rue en fait.

Tellement de mouvements, mais toujours les mêmes.

Stagnante dans sa routine.

_**Sans savoir non plus**_

_**Où je vais depuis que tu es partie**_

Toujours pas.

Je ne sais toujours pas.

Je ne cherche même pas.

Je me demande si comme la rue, je ne suis pas moi-même statique.

Trainant.

Y a des chances, en fait.

Que la routine m'ait attrapé également.

Ce serait logique...

Tous les jours, les mêmes espoirs.

Les mêmes questions et en conséquence les mêmes réponses.

Je me sens presque amorphe.

Mon esprit en fait est parti avec toi.

Mon corps marche par automatisme.

Oui c'est ça.

D'où l'impression de n'avoir rien à dire.

De trouver le monde renfermé sur lui.

Sur moi.

C'est presque dur de vouloir aller quelque part.

Sans raison.

Avant je te rejoignais.

Où que j'aille.

Maintenant, je marche sans but.

_**Trouvé un billet dans ma poche arrière**_

_**Qu'est ce que je pourrai bien t'offrir ?**_

De l'argent ? Un billet ?

Il a dû passer au lavage vu sa tête...

Je pense à toi...

Que puis-je faire d'un billet lorsque tu possèdes l'Arabie ?

A quoi me sert un billet ?

Je ne manque de rien à part de toi

Alors pourquoi j'ai oublié ce billet ?

Un signe ?

Qui croit aux signes encore aujourd'hui ?

Moi... peut être...

Je croirai à tout.

Tout.

Si c'est toi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un billet ?

Il n'exprimera pas ce que je ressens.

Comme cette lettre que j'ai posté.

_**Y a ce magasin dont tu m'as parlé**_

Je passe devant ce magasin.

Celui dont tu ne cessais de me parler.

Un magasin de vêtements...

J'ai pris l'habitude de passer devant tous les jours sans le regarder.

De toute façon tu m'en parlais tout le temps.

Mais depuis peu, je m'y arrête.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

Je déteste pourtant me retrouver envahi.

Un autre signe peut être...

Ou un manque...

Au choix.

_**Où j'entends notre chanson**_

« Au louxor »... Foutue chanson...

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu aimais cette chanson...

Ridicule.

Influence d'un certain ami américain.

Mais tout de même...

Sans elle c'est sûr.

Aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas de nous.

Mais que notre relation fut commencée par une chanson ridicule

Donne une dimension ridicule à notre relation.

Des fois je me demande.

Si loin.

Si absent.

N'est-ce pas ça en fait que j'avais à te dire ?

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

Mais ca me fait du bien.

D'y penser.

De l'écouter.

On s'accroche à ce que l'on peut...

On prend ce que l'on peut atteindre.

Ca fait du bien en fait de penser.

Que quelque chose nous lie encore.

Tant que restera ce quelque chose.

Je peux espérer.

C'est sûr, cela fait du bien.

De penser que tout n'est pas perdu.

L'espoir fait vivre dit-on.

Je sais ce que j'aurai du dire dans ma lettre.

J'espère.

Que te reviennes vite.

J'espère.

Que tu m'aimes encore.

J'espère.

Pouvoir t'attendre encore.

_**Toute la journée d'hier**_

Hier.

Avant d'écrire ma lettre.

Avant de comprendre que je ne trouvais rien à dire.

J'ai pensé à nous.

Peut-être ce qui m'a poussé à écrire la lettre.

Je ne sais pas trop en fait...

C'était hier.

_**J'étais plein de larmes **_

_**Sans bien même savoir pourquoi**_

J'ai pleuré...

De joie ?

De bonheur ?

D'amour ?

Ou peut-être pour rien.

Pleurer fait du bien.

C'est sûr qu'à part le nez qui coule

Ca fait du bien.

Je ne sais pas trop.

C'était hier.

Il y a plein de choses que je préfère laisser à hier.

C'est un nouveau jour.

Et puis une raison simple.

Je ne sais pas.

_**J'ai fais beaucoup d'effet**_

_**En traversant la place**_

_**À cause de mon t-shirt double face**_

C'était amusant.

Un t-shirt que tu m'as offert.

Pourquoi double face ?

Je ne sais pas.

Référence à ma coupe ?

Mèche cachant mon œil.

Chacun à son style...

Je souris de penser que tu puisses te moquer encore de là où tu es.

Je me serais énervé.

Si ton absence ne marquait pas mon corps.

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

Ca fait du bien de penser qu'on peut encore faire de l'effet.

Même si ce n'est pas l'effet voulu.

Ca fait du bien de penser à toi.

Riant et te moquant de ma coiffure.

On ne discute pas les goûts.

C'est vrai que j'ai des goûts bizarres.

Après je fais ce que je peux...

_**Voulu ranger l'appart**_

En rentrant, j'essaye de ranger l'appartement.

Mais tant de choses me rappellent que tu as été là.

Et que tu n'es plus là.

Faut-il vraiment... ?

Je finis par parcourir les meubles du bout des doigts.

Remettre les objets comme toi tu les range.

Quoique tu ne ranges pas vraiment.

Tu entasses.

Mais c'est comme ça que tu es.

Et c'est comme ça que je te veux.

Maintenant.

Cette pièce respire ta présence...

_**Impossible de jeter mon passé**_

Je parlais d'un nouveau jour.

En fait je ne voulais pas penser à hier sans toi.

Mais seulement aux hier avec toi.

C'est dur...

Non, c'est facile.

Ce qui est dur c'est le « sans toi ».

Le passé de cet appartement est totalement lié avec le notre.

Alors il m'est impossible de le jeter.

_**J'suis tombé sur un sac de photos en vrac**_

_**J'ai ri de nous sous la pluie**_

Les photos sont les meilleurs et les pires souvenirs qu'on puisse avoir.

La personne semble là mais pourtant si lointaine.

On sait que quelque part les personnes ont existé, pour que la photo ait été prise.

Mais cela semble presque irréel, faux.

L'illusion d'une fausse présence.

On s'accroche à des photos.

Du papier seulement...

Mais toute une vie en un clic.

_**Je me remémore notre amour**_

_**Et je t'aime au présent**_

Une photo c'est la mémoire.

Des photos d'amour à cet instant résument notre amour.

Toi, moi.

Je repense aux moments lors de la prise.

Heureux.

Avec toi.

Ton sourire.

Celui à qui je dis que je l'aime.

Tes yeux rieurs.

Ceux que j'aime.

Toi.

Que j'aime.

_**Mais plus qu'avant**_

Passé, je t'aime.

Présent, je t'aime.

Futur, je t'aime.

Un peu moins hier, un peu plus demain.

Mais beaucoup plus depuis que tu n'es plus là.

_**Pour mes projets d'avenir **_

_**J'aimerai t'appartenir**_

_**Tu peux dire exclusivement**_

A l'avenir, je te garderai près de moi.

Plus tard, je resterai près de toi.

Mes projets se résument à ta présence à mes côtés.

Exclusivement.

Pour toujours.

Sans détour.

Je fais le choix.

Que jamais je ne te laisserai repartir.

Si tu reviens.

Tu n'auras qu'à retenir mes assauts.

Jamais mon corps qui s'en va loin de toi.

Jamais. Et à jamais

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

_**Ca me fait du bien**_

Ca fait tellement de bien de penser que je t'aime.

Ca fait du bien de t'aimer.

J'attends juste le moment de te faire du bien à toi.

Si tu savais.

_**J'avoue malgré tout**_

_**J'en ai besoin**_

_**De te faire du bien**_

Que je t'aime te fera du bien.

Mon amour pour quelqu'un n'aura jamais fait autant de bien.

Prétentieux mais réaliste.

Si je t'aime, c'est que j'ai envie de te faire du bien.

D'être à toi, que tu ne souffres jamais.

_**Dans tout ce que tu veux**_

De la lune à aux pierres précieuses.

Dans tout ce que tu veux.

Il y aura ce que je veux.

_**Et même si c'est sans moi**_

_**Je veux te voir heureuse**_

Et même si c'est sans moi.

Tu penseras à moi.

Même si je ne suis pas là.

Tu ne m'aimeras que plus fort.

Je veux te voir heureux et tu seras heureux.

L'amour fait mal.

Proche de la haine.

Je ne te laisserai jamais dépasser ce bord.

Mais tu m'aimeras à t'en faire mal et tu seras heureux.

Si tu l'es, je le suis.

Si tu ne l'es pas, je refais en sorte que tu le sois.

_**Je suis prêt à essayer une vie nouvelle**_

_**Même une vie dangereuse**_

_**Avec toi**_

Je suis prêt à tout recommencer.

Si tu es là.

Je défierai les lois de la nature.

La gravité, le cours du temps.

Je dompterai l'animal sauvage qu'est ton amour

Rien n'est plus dangereux que de t'aimer.

Mais qu'est ce que l'amour sans péripétie ?

_**Quand tu rentreras**_

_**Je ne cacherai pas ma joie**_

_**De finir dans tes bras**_

Lorsque tu rentreras.

Je te montrerai à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Je te ferai l'amour, parce que retrouver ton corps va me rassurer.

Sur ta présence réelle.

Je resterai dans tes bras, parce que c'est là que mes barrières s'effondrent.

Je n'ai pas besoin de drogue, tu es la mienne.

Je réinventerai le dictionnaire et au mot bonheur.

Il sera dit « l'amour entre toi et moi ».

_**Tout recommencera**_

Notre vie reprendra.

Je n'écrirai plus.

Je ne m'arrêterai plus devant cette boutique.

Et cela ne me fera plus de bien à écouter notre stupide chanson.

Mais là où le temps semblait s'être arrêté, il reprendra.

_**Alors tu verras**_

_**À quel point tu me fais du bien**_

Alors tu verras.

Que sans toi, je ne vais pas bien.

Tu verras que je suis bien.

Si aucune frontière, aucune rivière ou aucun désert ne me séparent de toi.

_**J'ai posté ma lettre **_

_**C'était ma dernière**_

_**Chose à faire.**_

J'ai posté ma lettre.

Celle que je t'envoie.

Je n'ai rien écrit.

Et je sais pourquoi maintenant.

J'attends que tu reviennes Quatre.

**Fin**

Voili voilou !

Bon le texte d'Emmanuel Moire parle d'une femme, et par respect pour le travail de l'auteur je n'ai pas changé les paroles, mais rassurez-vous Quatre n'est pas une femme dans cette fic lol.

Bon j'espère que ca vaut le coup lol

Bon en espérons que vous ayez suivis, qui sont les deux amants ? Y'en a un c'est flagrant quand même lol Mais l'autre ?

En tout cas je vous fais de gros bisous !

**PS : Spécial dédicace à Calamithy : pas fini ton OS T-T je mettrai le temps, mais je le ferai, foi de shaman lol Bisous !**


End file.
